Why Us?
by MrsOdair1
Summary: Hi everyone! Okay, so this is a SYOC for maximum Ride. I'll try to include everyone that submits, if there arent too many of you. Send me a mutant! Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Why Us? A Maximum Ride SYOC

Hi everyone! Okay, so I'm going to write an SYOC, as you probably guessed when you clicked on the link. I promise it will be good, and different than the others. Just a few ground rules first.

None of the characters can be related to The Flock.

I do need some boys too.

No one under the age of four.

I need bad guys.

No Mary-Sues

This is not a first-come, first-serve basis. The best characters will be the ones in the story. So try to make your character as good as possible.

No one is invincible. Your character must have a weakness.

PLEASE be creative!

All flock members must be part bird, bat, butterfly, dinosaur, I don't really care so long as it means they can fly.

Just so you guys know, there will be a big Flock, either seven or eight people, a smaller Flock, probably four people, a group of Erasers, up to ten, and a few Whitecoats, probably around three. The little Flock starts the book at the School, but eventually breaks out. I haven't decided whether they'll join the bigger Flock. I'm going to submit a character, a fourteen-year-old girl, too. She'll be described in the next chapter.

Here is the form:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Group (Choose from Flock, Flock two, Eraser, Whitecoat)

Personality:

Appearance (BE CREATIVE!):

Usual Outfit (be descriptive):

Background/History:

Family (if any):

Leader of Their Group (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the leader, but it gives them a chance.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weight:

Height:

Extra Powers:

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages):

Romance, and with whom:

Anything you think I've forgotten:


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, everyone, here's my character:

Name: Experiment867N530I99842X58

Nickname: Nix (the letters in her experiment number)

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Group (Choose from Flock, Flock two, Eraser, Whitecoat): Flock 1

Personality: painfully sarcastic. Likes the color black, but isn't Goth and will kick your ass if you say she is. Nice to people that are good to her, basically the flock. Major pyromaniac and she can't cook.

Appearance (BE CREATIVE!): violet eyes with little silvery specks in them. straight, shoulder length, raven black hair with the tips dyed violet to match her eyes. Pale skin. No freckles. Skinny. Has a small, black tattoo of a dove on her inner left wrist. Small nose piercing. Ears pierced twice low, cartilage piercing on right ear. Wings are mostly black, eacept for the primary feathers (the ones on the edges) which are white. Wingspan of about 13-14 feet.

Usual Outfit (be descriptive): black short-shorts, black tank top with a belt with a bow tied around the waist, knee-high black sneakers, lace-up black fingerless gloves, hair usually worn down or in a long ponytail towards the top of her head.

Background/History: has been at the School since she was a baby. Escaped 3 years ago.

Family (if any): younger sister, Pippa, age ten. Other younger sister, Twylight, age seven. Pippa was accidentally left at the School when they escaped.

Leader of Their Group (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the leader, but it gives them a chance.):Nope.

Likes: explosives, flying, black, dark purple, bacon, flying, martial arts, flying, flying.

Dislikes: the School, adults, bullies, Whitecoats, guns, cooking, cheerleading

Strengths: wicked fighter, strong, fast, plays dirty, senses your emotions, controls fire.

Weaknesses: Lets her anger color her decisions.

Weight: like, 70/80 pounds

Height: 5 foot 7

Extra Powers: senses emotions, can throw fire without being burned. But, she can't create it. Just control it.

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages): 4% bird, 95% human, 1% TBD

Romance, and with whom: yes, with one of your characters.

Anything you think I've forgotten: always carries a lighter, since she cannot make the fire.

Name: Experiment 457P96I3428P895P086A14

Nickname: Pippa (the letters in her experiment number)

Age: 10

Gender: Female

Group (Choose from Flock, Flock two, Eraser, Whitecoat): Flock 2

Personality: never, ever, ever, ever, stops talking! She's sweet, but not afraid and totally ready to kick some ass! She's very smart, and likes trying to confuse people, especially whitecoats. Her favorite color is bright, bright green. Much better cook then her older sister.

Appearance (BE CREATIVE!):black hair that falls in thick curls to her waist, with thick, emerald green streaks throughout it. Violet eyes with silver specks, just like her sisters'. Pale skin, but no freckles. Ears pierced once, down low. She usually wears dangly earrings shaped like wings. Her _actual_ wings are black, like Nix and Twylight's, and they also have white primaries. Wingspan of about 10-12 feet.

Usual Outfit (be descriptive): white short-shorts, green tank top, green sneakers, her favorite wing earrings

Background/History: has been at the School since she was a baby. Pippa was accidentally left behind when the flock escaped.

Family (if any): older sister, nix, age 14 and younger sister, Twylight, age 7. Both of her sisters are in the larger Flock.

Leader of Their Group (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the leader, but it gives them a chance.):maybe

Likes: talking, bright green, singing (to the younger kids, especially), fashion, cooking, sports, her sisters, her mini Flock, martial arts

Dislikes: the School, snooty people, bullies, guns, antisepticky smells

Strengths: obviously, super strong and fast like the other bird kids. Fights dirty, never forgives, rarely forgets.

Weaknesses: soft spot for young children, and often makes snap decisions that backfire.

Weight: like, 50/60 pounds

Height: 5 foot 4

Extra Powers: super hacker, literally a genius, so upper smarts… Can produce hallucinations in other people's minds. Has the power to withstand and control fire, like Nix and Twylight.

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages): 4% bird, 95% human, 1% TBD

Romance, and with whom: maybe like a cutesy, holding-hands kind of innocent relationship

Anything you think I've forgotten: always has a lighter on her, since she cannot create the fire herself

Name: Experiment 

Nickname: Twylight (the letters in her experiment number)

Age: 7

Gender: Female

Group (Choose from Flock, Flock two, Eraser, Whitecoat): Flock

Personality: really sweet. Tough for her age, but not really violent… like, ok with fighting Erasers, but not really violent. Friendly. Her favorite colors are bubblegum pink and baby blue.

Appearance (BE CREATIVE!): long, black hair that falls in thick curls (like Pippa's) to the middle of her back. Nix won't let her get any highlights, but she did convince her to let her get her ears pierced. Pale skin, with no freckles. Her wings are black, like both of her sisters', and they have white primaries as well. Wingspan of about 7-8 feet.

Usual Outfit (be descriptive): likes to wear a short-sleeved pink t-shirt with Hello Kitty on it, with jean shorts and her favorite pair of bright pink high top sneakers. Cute starfish earrings (you'll find out why)

Background/History: has been at the School since she was a baby. Escaped three years ago.

Family (if any): her two older sisters, Nix and Pippa, ages 14 and 10

Leader of Their Group (This doesn't guarantee they'll be the leader, but it gives them a chance.): no

Likes: pink and blue. Listening to Nix sing (when she can convince her to, using the signature "Bambi eyes", her sisters, the flock, baking cookies, candy, flying

Dislikes: "bad guys", the school, guns, bullies. Seeing others in pain, antisepticky smells

Strengths: good fighter, reads minds, so she knows your next move, heals super-quick

Weaknesses: doesn't always make great decisions, tires easily, since she's only seven.

Weight: 40 pounds

Height: 4 foot 5

Extra Powers: reads minds, but cannot control them. Withstands and controls heat, but cannot create it. Heals and even regenerates limbs.

Mix/Mutation (I'd like percentages): 4% bird, 1% starfish(regeneration), 94% human, 1% TBD

Romance, and with whom: none. She's only seven!

Anything you think I've forgotten: always has a lighter on her, since she can't create fires.

**A/N: Okay, guys. Now that you've met my characters, I should tell you who is in each group thus far.**

Flock 1:

Senna

Hope

Jeff (Jess)

Nix

Twilight

Alexandra (Alex)

Juliet (Julie)

(One spot open, but only to a boy)

Flock 2:

Pippa

Zyko

Janessa

Sandy

Erasers:

Mikel (Dusk)

May (Dawn)

Venom (Vee)

Whitecoats:

Dr. Lisbeth Borden

Dr. Jeanette White

Dr. Seamus Hodder

**A/N: Okey-dokey! I made up Dr. Borden and Dr. Hodder, as well as my three bird girls. I might also make an extra Eraser, depending on how many I get submitted. Tootaloo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! Okay, so the Flock and the Flock 2 are officially closed! I'm reeeeeeeeally sorry to anyone who didn't make it in! however, I'm still looking for more Erasers/Whitecoats. Fly on!**

Flock 1:

Senna

Hope

Jeff (Jess)

Nix

Twilight

Alexandra (Alex)

Juliet (Julie)

Oliver (Ollie)

Flock 2:

Pippa

Zyko

Janessa

Sandy

Nicholas (Nick)

Erasers:

Mikel (Dusk)

May (Dawn)

Venom (Vee)

Natrondria Desperaka Calitisia (Nate)

Aurora

Blaise (Blaze)

Whitecoats:

Dr. Lisbeth Borden

Dr. Jeanette White

Dr. Seamus Hodder

**A/N: Okay, everyone, the story will start soon! I'll probably start typing today and it should be up by… Monday. Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey, everyone. I'm so sorry it took me so long! Thanks for waiting. Anyways, for right now I'm gonna give a little background on how the Flock came to be together. So, these chapters will be pretty short, and each will focus on a different character. See you soon!**

Why Us? Chapter 1

Nix POV:

"Nix? I'm scared," Twylight whispers softly.

"I know, Baby. I am too. But right now, we need to focus on helping Pippa," I tell her.

Okay, so you're probably really confused. Allow me to explain. My name is Nix. I am nine years old. I have two little sisters. Pippa, who is five, and Twylight, who is two. Twylight and I just escaped from a horrible science lab called the School. At the School, Pippa, Twylight and I were given wings. Real, human-sized wings. The only problem is, when we escaped, Pippa was accidentally left behind. So now that we've been out a whole four minutes, we have to try and break back in to get Pippa out. No problem, right?

Wrong.

"Nix? They're coming," she says urgently, sounding scared.

Nodding slowly, I bring my finger up to my lips, signaling her to be quiet. I scoop her up in my arms and, as silently as I can, take off running into the woods. Sorry, Pippa. But we can't save you if we're dead.

Glancing over my shoulder, I see a huge pack of Erasers following us. Trying hard not to panic, I keep running. I can't fight them and protect Twylight at the same time.

I ignore the repeated stabbing pains of the sharp rocks and sticks stabbing into my bare feet as I sprint deeper and deeper into the forest. Finally, I've run out of land. All that stands before me is a steep cliff edge. Now, I know what you're thinking. Nix, I thought you had wings. Just fly away! Well, the problem with that is that I never learned how to fly.

Glancing over my shoulder, I see that the Erasers are gaining on us. Deciding that now would be as good a time as any to learn how to fly, I hurl myself over the edge, clinging my trembling sister close to me.

We drop for what I judge to be about sixty feet, just enough time for me to have a major panic attack, thinking that my wings couldn't hold us. Eventually, though, I remember I need to open them. They extend with a _fwoosh sound, and I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder blades. Note to self: don't unfold wings while dropping like a rock. Urging myself to flap, I start to rise again. Wow. I'm really flying away from the School._


	5. AN

**A/N: hi everybody. Just wanted to let you know I have not abandoned this story, but my life has been really busy lately and I'm fighting a severe case of writers block. I hope you haven't given up on this story. Next chapter, featuring one of your characters, will be up soon. I just have to finish writing it. See you soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It's been forever since I updated. I'm so sorry it's taken forever. I've decided that...drumroll please...Alex will be the first person who joins the flock. So, this chapter is about how she came to be with them. Hope you enjoy.

Alex POV:

I can't believe she's gone. My best friend. My only friend. Dead, because of me. Haley told me she could handle them, she said to run. I hid in a bush just outside and watched, ready to jump in and help her if she needed it. But Eraser grabbed her and snapped her neck before I had a chance to help.

I let out a choked sob as she falls to the ground. The Erasers turn away and begin to walk back to the School. I rush out to the clearing and fall to my knees beside Haley. My eyes burn with tears and I put my head down on her chest and cry.

Twylight POV:

I hear someone's thoughts from down below where we're flying.

Haley's gone... What am I going to do... I miss her so much...

I look to Nix and focus on sending a thought to her so the person below won't hear.

Nix. There's someone down below. A girl. About eight. I think she's in trouble.

We fly down to see her and are greeted by a little girl crouching over an apparently dead body.

"Are you all right?" Nix asks her.

"No," she says, letting out a sob.

"What's wrong?" I ask, though I know very well that someone apparently named Haley just died.

"She's dead. She died to save me."

"Save you from what?" Nix asks.

"Th-th-the wolves," She says, starting to calm down and hiccuping.

"Big, mutant wolves?" Nix asks.

"Yeah. We escaped from-"

"The School?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to come with us?" I ask. Nix shoots me a look.

She needs us. I send the thought to Nix.

You could have asked first. She thinks back.

You would have said no.

Exactly.

"Yes. Please. Thanks," the girl says, getting up and coming toward us, stretching out pretty black and navy striped wings.

We all take off and start flying over the woods.

"So, what's your name?" I ask.

"Alex."

A/N: so, thats how Alex came to be in the Flock. I hope you liked it, and again I am SO SORRY that it took me so long to update. Next chapter will be up hopefully in the next week.


End file.
